


重返十五岁 sp

by eriiiiicajin



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriiiiicajin/pseuds/eriiiiicajin
Summary: *初夏的清晨带着些寒凉的水汽，像是没彻底使上劲的的太阳懒散的从地平线上浮起。微白的天空带上一撇朴素的橘黄色，绝称不上好看，只能勉强说是个不下雨的好天气。少年留着黑色的碎发，修剪整齐的刘海随着微风稍微吹起一点露出饱满的额头，怔怔的直视前方，他手里胡乱抓着一把粉粉白白的小野花还参杂着泛黄枯萎的野草。失神的望了一会就低下头，他穿了一双白色的板鞋，边缘上粘着带着湿气的泥泞污垢，大概是攀上山坡的时候被沾染的。咬着唇再次抬起头时，眼里带上了埋怨式的不甘心。手里的小花也顺着气势恶狠狠的砸到了面前灰色大理石雕刻的墓碑上。「kimi君这个大骗子。」





	重返十五岁 sp

**Author's Note:**

> 特别完结篇 请在上中下后看

*  
锦户亮最近觉得自己很衰。  
且不提学校里的大事小事，首先向来顺心的网购生活随着片区换了个事逼快递员之后，让他的生活中又增加了一个烦心事。

「所以说、你就自己签个名放在楼下啊！！」锦户的声音高了起来，他才刚读上高中身子还没张开，比同龄人矮上一大截，此时气急败坏的上蹿下跳看上去像个要起飞的糖豆。

「货物上写了需要本人签名。」

锦户亮听到对方不带情绪的回应，深吸一口气翻了个巨大的白眼。「那是每个包裹上都会这样写的好不好————」学会变通一点点啊，boy！？

于是下课的锦户亮被逼无奈推辞了和同学们丰富多彩的课余生活，回家的理由居然是要去签售快递。锦户暗下决心一定要好好教育一下这个菜鸟快递员。  
大老远的就看到带着灰色帽子站在家楼下的人，他身后俨然还要一大堆快递。

「喂。」锦户还没走近就语气不善的喊道。

那人只是转头看了一眼，完全压低的帽檐看不清脸。

「喏。」递上一个小包裹。那是锦户买来奖励自己的期中礼物，二手雅虎淘来的表，不是什么值钱的东西，只是因为喜欢这种机械感的东西。那盒子轻的像是没有东西，只有摇晃才能听到里面的声响。

「你...你就一直在这里等？」锦户瞥了一眼车里几乎满载的快递，心里早已打好的草稿却忘了说。

「嗯。」他点了点头稍微拉开一点帽子，锦户看到对方看上去也不过就是个青少年的长相。

「你傻啊....」锦户莫名其妙的往上看向对方，圆溜溜的下垂眼睁的老大。「直接去下一家不就好了？」他的视线竖直着只能看到对方的胸前，标着红边粗糙的工作牌上写着［大仓］。

「我要一家家的送。不然顺序会乱。」他接过那个小的可笑的快递盒私下上面签过名的标签一丝不苟的叠好折到包里。

「乱什么啊....你这是为了偷懒不想工作吧...」快递盒又被塞回锦户怀里，那人已经转身推着车准备出发了。

真是莫名其妙，锦户亮站在家楼下心想最近要是都这样收快递那岂不是不能再网购了。

 

*  
「大仓君，墙上这些东西都收拾掉吧。」

「好的。」

最近快递总部在经历了一大块白墙从天花板上掉下来之后，久违的终于要好好装修一下了。大仓把办公室里所有不方便搬动的东西都盖上塑料薄膜，墙上挂着的照片不知道过了多少年没被人碰过了上面蒙着的灰尘厚的几乎改变了相片原本的色调。大仓一张张的把相框拿下来顺便取来湿布擦净，他是刚进公司的新社员，生的又俊平时也不爱说话，任何人都想借着使唤他和他多说上几句话。

大仓坐在墙前面埋头苦干，同期的年轻人大多数都下班之后就飞速的溜走了，只有他运气不好被上级小领班抓住了在这里给明天的刷墙工作做准备。他的手停下了，被擦试过的相片露出一个穿衬衫男人的侧面，拍的时候定是开了闪光灯，男人的皮肤几乎和白衬衫一个颜色，身后的背景黑色看不清楚只有几个黄黑的脸藏在里面。那是一张抓拍的照片，男人的手在动，被相机捕捉到一串虚虚的残影。

「哟。这不是横山君么。」领班路过大仓看他盯着照片出神，八卦的凑过来。他大约三十岁却顶着着啤酒肚接近秃顶，挨近大仓的时候两腿扎马步一样的分开往下压去。「这可是我们公司的风云人物啊。」为了吊人胃口，语气的结尾向上扬去，一副很想说的样子又煞有介事的卖起关子。

「他当时可是搅起轩然大波。你这代肯定不知道吧。」领班低下头看着大仓的侧脸，「你几岁了？」

「.....22岁。」

领班皱着眉仔细盯了一下大仓略显稚嫩的脸，质疑到「不会吧？你看起来小的像个高中生。」接着又想起来一样拍了拍大腿「是了，我想起来了。对，你就是面试的时候，大泽桑说的那个和横山君一样脸和年龄不符的人。」

他看着大仓没什么反应的冷淡表情意识到冷场，为了增加对方对这个话题的兴趣急忙趁热打铁「横山君是我们这以前的主管呢，可厉害了，一副老老实实的样子，那时候居然和什么有名人搞在一起了，后来啊...」他神秘兮兮的凑近大仓低声说「后来结婚那天，有名人还消失了留下他自己回国咯。啧，那个人叫什么来着，反正是个有名人杂志和电视有段时间全是他，还长得挺俊的....」领班眯起眼看着那张照片片刻，回味般的砸砸嘴「那时候我才是个刚进公司的小快递员呢、」  
他拍拍大仓的肩膀起身离开「就和你一样啊、好好干！年轻人。」

大仓看着那张照片擦干净的玻璃缝隙里还卡着陈年老垢，翻到相框背面把照片拿出来放进了口袋里。

 

*  
大仓张开自己的双腿，以一个极羞耻的姿势完全露出身上脆弱的部分，他皱着眉像是极尽忍耐般抽着气，却隐约露出欢愉的神色。白皙秀气的男子埋在他腿间一只手轻轻推着大仓的大腿根，灵巧的舌头画过大腿内侧的嫩肉，在上面不徐不疾的打圈。大仓的腿微微颤抖着维持着张开的姿势，手却覆上眼睛难耐的发出呜咽，下身也不自觉扭动几下。而身下的男人似乎只对眼前那块被折腾的微红的软肉感兴趣，轻柔的吮吸咬在唇齿间厮磨。

「好了没有………」大仓终于忍不住抱怨起来，身下硬的发疼的性器吊在男人眼前一晃一晃的。

「好孩子要等待才能得到最好的嘛。」男人浅笑一声，动听的嗓音没受到情欲的影响，纯净的不可思议。但大仓很清楚这绝对不是因为对方纯洁，他总是讲出这种话，仿佛事不关己般的做出一些让大仓抓狂的举动。  
就比如现在。

「呜…………」大仓崩溃的低吟，较低的嗓音沾上哭腔听起来令人更产生想欺负的欲望。  
男人的舌头终于离开那处无关痛痒的尴尬地带，转而抵上会阴部分。一瞬间猛的起身压下大仓无防备的双腿，不算用力的束缚着他更高的翘起臀部，大仓的腰间因为正面的动作卷成一个圈，这个辛苦的姿势不是让他呻吟的理由。

重点是身后被刻过纹身的那处。

早已过了刚刚刻完纹身，黑色的字体在皮肤上浮起来的时候。但是不知为何自从那里被【关照】过之后就成为了大仓新的敏感带，或者说，只要一想到上面被别人刻下了专属的印记，却又被重名的另一个人认真的舔舐着，大仓就惊羞的不行。  
身上的恋人却没打算轻易放过他，冰凉的唇瓣覆上那个漂亮的[横]字，卷着舌头舔弄，只欺负的身下人快咬着自己的手臂哭出来。

「kimi君…不要舔那里…………」

温柔的男人眼里难得漏出一丝狡黠的光芒，在黑暗的室内眼睛忽闪忽闪的仿佛一只优雅的狐狸。

「不要舔这里…那、这里？」

大仓迷茫的睁开眼睛还没等缓过劲，更不得了的地方就沦陷了。干净的似随时都会消失在空气里男人，浅粉色的舌头竟碰触上大仓自认为人类身上最脏的一处。但他毫不在意，打着圈抚弄褶皱，大仓情绪激动起来连带着那处也收合不断，一时惊愕的不知道该说什么，只觉得男人的舌尖带着魔力以那处为中心整个身体都烧红起来。

「这里也………也………呜………」

大仓说不出求饶的话，因为实在是太舒服了。就算理智上知道不可以让身下洁癖的男人再舔下去，下半身却更积极的往男人嘴边送。  
那处已经被温柔的攻势征服了，一抽一阖的微微张开隐秘的入口。横山裕的舌尖小心的探入，双手微微用力的扳开大仓不算结实的臀瓣，大仓因为习武身上的肌肉均匀优美，但是臀部肌肉老练不上去，软绵绵的翘起像两只蜷缩起来的白兔。横山裕一手抓不完大仓的臀，弹性极佳的嫩肉争先恐后的挤出手指的间隙。他满意的感受到舌尖碰触到的肌肉猛的收紧，又自暴自弃的松开。后穴的褶皱已经完全被舔平，色气的津液糊在上面，舌尖又由戳次改为吸吮，大仓实在不敢想象下面是怎样一副淫荡的样子，始作俑者还是那个生活中随便调戏一下就能面红耳赤的横山裕。

「这里也怎么样？」横山裕稍稍松开手起身，软穴已经被他折腾的可怜兮兮，晶亮的水渍在上面干涸，随着大仓的呼吸下身也像是用尽了力气般微弱的喘息着，壁肉竟被舔的翻出来些，水红色的艳肉生涩透明羞答答的挂在菊穴边缘。

大仓回答不上来，只觉得下身的感受让他害羞不已，他从前习惯于被人命令式的侵犯，而这样让他有选择余地的戏弄反而更加羞耻，感受到恋人有心逗他，气呼呼的咬着唇瞪他。  
温雅的男人被他可爱的小表情征服，凑上前亲吻他，四片唇瓣紧紧的贴在一起，大仓闭着眼感受男人带着炽烈荷尔蒙的侵犯却觉得无比安心。

四唇分离，大仓抹掉嘴边的银丝为了掩饰害羞，不高兴的抱怨道，「刚亲完那里又来亲嘴！」  
男人则笑而不语的看着他，手指抚上他刚刚被好好刺激了一番越发精神的下体。

………………呜………大仓缓慢的睁开眼睛，呆望着熟悉的天花板。又立即闭上眼睛，用力的眉眼都皱起。  
尝试重新进入梦境，好一会才挫败的放松，睁开眼睛坐起来。

混蛋…………至少做完再走啊…………

大仓捂着脸蜷起膝盖，半硬着的稚嫩性器顶在腹部。  
他咬了咬唇，猛然掀开被子走进浴室。  
透心凉的冷水打在身上像是瀑布修行一般，大仓扶着浴室的冰冷的墙壁佝偻着背，重重的喘息。强力的水流打在背上迸溅出一串串冷白色的水花。

「kimi君…………」

*  
锦户亮租的房子修建在墓地附近。他和哥哥一起住，大学生的哥哥为了省钱去吃喝玩乐，就算住在这种不吉利的位置也不在乎，比较租金和空间都相当不错。  
但是这就苦了没反抗能力又怕鬼的锦户亮，虽然那片墓地很干净，看上去庄重又漂亮，但是锦户亮还是慎得慌。一向都是低着头快速飞奔路过。  
这天提着个塑料袋，被街道旁的自行车刮出一个大口，参考书和便当盒都滚落出来。

完了完了。  
锦户愣愣的看着午餐的苹果像是重获新生的小鸟撒野的滚出去丝毫没有停下来的意思。  
算了，锦户先胡乱的捡起身边的物件把背包扯下来堆进里面。东西都装的差不多了身边突然出现一只手，手里抓着只红的刺眼的苹果。  
锦户茫然的往上往去，一个少年长相的人捧着束白花面无表情的看着他。

———————鬼啊！！！！！

锦户亮瑟缩着第一反应就是往后退。水汪汪的眼睛因为害怕显得更加无辜委屈了。  
少年困惑的望着他，把苹果不由分说的塞进他怀里。  
这个动作无意中和某天重合了，锦户亮瞬间福至心灵。看着对方毫无留恋的转身忍不住叫起来「大仓君！」

少年果然回了头，锦户仔细瞪着他的脸「你是那天的快递员是吧！」确认之后，锦户笃定的问道，心里还给有优秀记忆力的自己点了好几个赞。

少年点了点头，没有继续交流的意思转了身又继续往前走。

锦户隐约觉得他的背影看上去有些凄凉，忍不住又大声喊了一句「谢谢你啊！」

大仓再次被打断了步调，回身看到小小个的男孩举着那只苹果晃了晃。

 

*  
锦户不知怎么回事对只见过两次的快递小哥莫名在意起来。同桌的安田好奇的望着锦户魂不守舍的样子笑起来「亮，是不是发生了什么好事？」

安田的思维回路一向和别人不同，锦户耷拉着下垂眼无奈的看着自己竹马没生好气的回答  
「怎么看都是丧而不是发生了好事吧。」

「哦——」安田若有所思的看着比自己矮上大半个头仿佛时间被停止了的竹马，依旧好脾气的回应「因为难得看到亮这种思春一样的脸啊。」

「谁！？谁思春了！」锦户瞪圆了眼睛站起来，「sho酱拜托你真的认真上一下国文课好么！！」

「午餐我姐姐做了豪华版炸鸡块哦，你要吃么？」安田没在意好友的咆哮自顾自的打开便当盒。「啊———」没等锦户回答就举起筷子凑到小个子男生唇边。

锦户被眼前的食物堵住了嘴看了一眼眼前金灿灿的炸鸡块，只犹豫了一秒还是乖乖吞下。

「好吃么？」安田托着腮微笑着看鼓着嘴咀嚼的锦户。

嗯嗯唔唔。锦户嘴里含着东西发出迷迷糊糊的拟声词，大力点头。

 

*  
又是他，这个月好像买了不少东西。  
是了，貌似已经暑假了。

大仓用袖口揩了一下隐藏在帽子下的汗水。刚刚按下门铃，门就被打开直接对上男孩一脸期盼的正脸。他似乎长高了一些，个头窜上去现在头顶已经到了大仓的下巴。

「早上好，大仓君！」锦户笑起来嘴唇像猫咪一样翘起w型，非常可爱。

「嗯。这个这个，还有这个。」大仓从身后拿出三个快递递给锦户。锦户家光从门缝看进去似乎相当的乱，鞋子不成对的堆在玄关，里面还莫名烟雾缭绕的。大仓漫不经心的心想，这种成长环境对发育中的孩子真的不要紧么。难怪这么小一只。

「谢谢大仓君啦。」自从某天帮他捡了个苹果，这孩子就莫名态度大变，对大仓单方面熟络起来。但是大概因为生的可爱，也没有让人心有反感。大仓想，这大概就是孩子的魅力吧，不然怎么每次他回到少年的时期，横山裕都任他为所欲为发福做威。嗯…大仓想了想，发现就算是长大了横山裕还是任他为所欲为。  
锦户已经签好全部的名字，还帮大仓撕下收据递给他。

「大仓君打了耳洞么？」锦户看着少年的样子总觉得有哪里不对，意识到是耳上的两个小小的银环对着阳光闪出低调的光芒。

「嗯。」不多话的少年点点头把单据收到包里。

「真好啊。」锦户有些羡慕的盯着叛逆的证据，由心底的感叹。

「想要就去打啊。」

「嗯…我不行啦。」锦户难得得到大仓超过三个字的回应不由话多起来，小声的凑近大仓低语「我哥哥很凶的，要是做这种事情他会生气的。」小动物般缩在角落，看起来更楚楚可怜了。大仓看着对方的泪痣心想，谁看到这张脸能凶的起来啊。

他点了点头表示理解，「那我就先走了，谢谢。」

「嗯。」锦户虽然遗憾对话无法继续下去，也理解对方还要继续工作，站在门口等大仓的身影消失了才关上门。

 

*  
天气一转凉，锦户就很不高兴。  
这意味着天黑的更早亮的更晚了。也就意味着家附近的墓地看起来会更加鬼气森森。  
安田总是笑着说亮酱真可爱啊，都这么大了还怕。  
锦户则一脸别扭的反驳道这和年龄毫无关系，他这个假期抽高不少，和安田站在一起也终于有了些同龄人的样子。安田却还是把他当弟弟看，就算两人斗嘴也总是以安田转移话题或者笑着点头结束。

锦户把手插进口袋里，至少现在已经可以不在意的看着墓地路过了，小爷的成长可大了。  
锦户一跳一跳的走着，这是他小时候留下的恶习，身高比不上同龄人想跳着走看起来高一些。在三三两两几乎无人的清晨，反而像一只小僵尸。  
无意中瞥见熟悉的身影，那是大仓君。  
大仓穿着一件单薄的黑色t恤露出白皙的胳膊，正沿着石阶往上走。锦户基本上只见过他穿长袖工作服的样子，这么清爽很不习惯还有些不敢认。  
他不冷么。锦户打了个哆嗦。  
一向快速经过的步伐不自觉停下了。视线跟着大仓的身影移动。他在一处不高不低的墓碑前停下了，影子晃了一下消失了。

啊，他坐下了。只露出一截头发，被前面稀疏的植物遮了大半身体。  
锦户看了一会见他没有起身的意思，也继续匆匆赶路奔向学校。

那以后锦户每次路过都不自觉的看一眼那片墓地，再也不记得自己曾经多讨厌这块地方。有时候清晨可以看到大仓空手或者带着花去，大仓去的时间不定期，和节日也没太大的关系，有时候频繁一些好几天都能见到。  
大仓的背影在空旷萧条的场景下显得疏离单薄，令锦户有些自作多情的觉得忧伤和心疼。

是谁呢，大仓君探望的人。

 

*  
大仓下班回家的路上看到个熟悉的身影跌跌撞撞的晃荡在路边。他认识的人极少，这个男孩稍微有些特别。  
他长着一双好看的下垂眼，猫一样翘起的嘴巴，长长的睫毛扇子一样在眼下打上阴影。脸上的表情永远生动鲜活，也很好懂。  
大仓本想普通的路过，却不经意看到男孩脸上的红痕和带着失落的委屈的侧脸。  
忍不住皱起眉头。

锦户像是无头苍蝇一样转来转去都在同一个地方，因为一些小事惹哥哥生气然后被赶出了家门。身上分文没有又饿的半死，而哥哥在他眼前带回了女朋友，估计今晚还是不要找死的去打扰他们比较好。  
锦户心里盘算着能不能佘账住一晚漫画网咖，却连进去询问一声都没有勇气。挫败的逗留在门前想坐下。

「这么晚在外面做什么？」偏低的音色传进他的耳朵。锦户茫然的抬头看见穿着便服的大仓皱眉看他，那表情和责备他为什么晚归的父亲一样。

「啊？」锦户一时反应不过来，半张着嘴眼睛圆溜溜的瞪大，半边脸还带着不自然的微红，隐约能看到指印。

「这是怎么回事。」大仓盯着锦户的侧脸发问。  
锦户有些难堪的低下头，还没想好该说什么肚子就不争气的叫起来，他忐忑又紧张的求救般望向比他高出不少的人。

大仓叹了一口气，「我请你吃拉面吧。」

 

锦户闷头吃着面，连汤都喝完之后强打起精神说了句谢谢招待，眼睛却很老实的瞥向菜单。  
大仓扫了一眼，上面写着特色重磅招牌菜，爆浆炸鸡块。

「麻烦再加一份这个。」大仓和服务员交代一声，转过头看到少年眼里带着局促又无法掩饰的小开心。

「谢谢哦…」锦户讪讪的道谢。面前的少年看起来不比他大几岁，但是举手投足都透着一种自若和成熟，以及，神秘。

大仓没有催促锦户的意思，只是看他吃的越来越慢，一双筷子夹着一个炸鸡块只咬了一口就举在手上没有动作了。忍不住发言打破沉默。

「没地方去的话，可以来我家。」大仓看着男孩哭丧着脸。连他自己都惊讶为什么讲出这么难以收场的话，只能勉强补上一句，「只有今晚一次的话。」

只不过突然想起横山裕，若是他在场肯定毫不犹豫的就把少年捡回家了吧。毕竟看上去可爱无辜的少年比起当年一身血气的自己可是要好处理多了。  
说起来，那时候横山裕为什么会收留自己也是一个世界难解之谜。明明弱的要命，却毫无自知之明的捡了一个摆明就危险又麻烦的人回家。大仓的嘴角不自觉的翘起。

锦户睁大了一双湿漉漉的眼睛不可置信的看着连话都没说过几次的冷面少年。  
而对方却毫不在意的夹起剩下的最后一个炸鸡块，转身吆服务员买单。

   
*  
「抱歉，只有沙发能睡。」大仓抱着被子走过来放在沙发上。

「没事。没关系。大仓君愿意收留我就已经很好了。」锦户站在客厅中央看着大仓利落的忙上忙下，自己像个障碍物一样不知所措的杵着。

大仓家里的非常干净整洁，和哥哥与自己垃圾堆一样的生存环境相差甚远。他动作也很麻利，三两下就把沙发清理布置成床的样子。看上去是一个人生活惯了，锦户又一次开始疑惑对方的年龄，明明看上去差不多同岁却如此的能干。想了想大仓大概不是做兼职的，那肯定比自己大上一些，锦户抓耳挠腮好奇心旺盛的不得了，想开口问又没有恰当的时机。而大仓已经把枕头摆好让出位置准备回房间了。

「你自便吧。那里有遥控器，可以看电视。我先去休息了。」

「嗯嗯好的。」锦户只能压下心里的猜测，胡乱答应着。  
   
   
糟糕。吃太多炸鸡了。  
锦户半夜起来喉咙间疼的不行，挣扎着想要在勉强入睡却无论如何都做不到，喉间干渴得仿佛要炸裂般。只能起身去厨房寻找水源，冰箱里只有蔬菜和生肉，连瓶饮料都没有。锦户不禁腹诽，立派独居的男人难道不是家里常备啤酒的么。  
到底是狠心吵醒收留自己的恩人，还是憋着口渴忍一晚上，锦户必须做出选择。心里却有一丝隐约的悸动。  
我就去房间看一眼吧，实在太渴了。锦户心想。

悄无声息的潜进大仓的房间，他的窗帘拉了一半，月光打在被子上鼓起来一团。他似乎睡的很不安稳，一抽一抽的在被子里面蠕动。

「kimi…kimi君……唔」从未听过音色低沉中带着些欢愉和撩人，锦户像是打开了潘多拉的魔盒，他从不知道性格冷淡的少年能发出这样魅惑的声音，脸上不由一热。犹豫着是不是该马上离开，脚下却不受控制的更走近一步。

「做什么。」几乎是下一秒少年就坐起来，他的动作带着很强的攻击性，稍稍低垂着头眼神像一头豺狼盯着猎物一般死咬着锦户，清亮的眼睛在月色的冷光下看起来咄咄逼人。  
锦户吓了一大跳，带着煞气的大仓看起来和平时判若两人。万万没想到刚刚还在梦呓中的人霎那间就神智清醒狩猎般的看向自己。

「我………我想喝水。」锦户结结巴巴，眼里除了惊吓还有满溢的无辜。

「哦。」大仓挠挠头发，呼出一口气。「我给你拿。」他起身迅速地掀开被子轻快的下床。

锦户愣在原地还没有缓过神来，刚才的大仓带着陌生的危险感，这并不是一个普通人能散发的气体。寒意窜上背脊，鸡皮疙瘩从小臂一路蔓延到脖颈。

「喏。」大仓没过多久就回来了，敷衍的塞了一个玻璃杯到锦户手里。「下次要叫我就敲门。」少年显然有些不高兴了，打着呵欠警告道。他平时向来注重礼仪，现在顶着一颗翘着乱毛的头，讲出来的话威慑力也少了大半。

锦户握着那杯半温的水捏紧杯子点了点头。

 

*  
「 我想考外市的学校。」 锦户亮喝了几杯啤酒，脑子晕晕乎乎的趴在沙发上哼唧。

「嗯。」大仓把对方踹起来的地毯抚平回归原样，顺手接过对方手里差点倾倒的啤酒瓶。

「话说你能不能不要有事没事就来我家。」

大仓现在才感受到什么叫做请神容易送神难。自从一次心软收留了下垂眼男孩之后，这家伙显然把这里当成了避风港。隔三差五就能看到少年坐在自己家门前嬉皮笑脸的等着他开门。  
虽然待遇只是睡沙发，但对方似乎毫不介意还好几次夸奖沙发舒服。今天更是带着啤酒上门了，到底是哪个商家看到这样一张摆明未成年的脸还卖他酒啊，大仓无力吐槽。

 

「嗝。可是我好朋友似乎想考本市。」锦户全然不顾大仓的抱怨继续自说自话。

「你是说[sho酱]么？」

「咦？你怎么知道sho酱。」男孩惊异的睁大了他那双水汪汪的眼睛。

大仓在心里翻了个白眼，你早就说过八百遍了。

锦户等了几秒，没有得到回应也不在意，抓起桌上随便一瓶啤酒嘬了口继续说。「sho酱可好了。我们是一起长大的。」

「那你让sho酱也去考你喜欢的学校不就好了。」

锦户低头沉默了一下，似乎在考虑可行度。半响，抬起头直勾勾的盯着大仓回道，「可是还有你啊。大仓君也在这里。」他的眼睛带着微红的血丝，衬得整张脸都带上凄惨的颓废感。

「我也不想离开大仓君。」

「………」

大仓诧异睁大眼睛。  
现在他总算明白了为什么总觉得这孩子很亲近。这分明是另外一个自己。大仓脑子里全是他看自己的眼神和当年自己看横山裕的眼神重叠的画面。  
大仓心情复杂的看向锦户，而饮多了的少年却是歪倒在沙发上睡着了。

 

*  
锦户到底还是选择了外市的大学，临走前和大仓来告别。

「不要太想我哦。」身子突然抽高的少年举手投足都带着青少年的魅力，这家伙在学校肯定伤了千万少女的心。大仓双手抱在胸前无奈的看对方挤眉弄眼。

「说的好像不回来了一样。」

「好嘛，收留我的大仓君可是我在这个城市唯一的美好回忆了。」锦户撇撇嘴。

「这样说被yasu听到他会哭死的。」

「sho酱我要带走啦，他也考了和我一个学校，所以不算。」

「嗯。」大仓依在门口点点头。

锦户突然闭上眼睛一脸期待的朝大仓稍微扬起脸，「既然我都要走了，赶快珍惜一下来个深情拥抱啊。」

大仓还站在原地静静地看着锦户，少年等了几秒没有反应才缓缓的睁开眼睛收回姿势。

「小气。」撅起嘴扭过头，毫不客气的抱怨。

大仓也没有搭腔。锦户无趣的撇撇嘴「那…我走啦。」

「我送你下去。」

 

电梯间一路无话，锦户贴着大仓站着。静谧的空间令人心烦意乱。

「再见咯。」到了一楼，锦户率先迈出一步，过于清新的空气吸进肺部竟一抽一抽的疼起来。「等我20岁了再一起喝酒吧。」锦户咬着下唇，对大仓摆摆手。

「嗯。」大仓盯着对方的背影，他长高了许多，与初遇的时候看起来竟不像同一个人。想起对方什么表情都坦诚的摆在脸上时不禁觉得好笑，而这个背影似乎又显得过于落寂了。

「亮！」忍不住叫住他，对方疑惑的回头。大仓顿了顿，一开始就没想好该说什么。脑子里飞快的转了一圈，又提起一口气大声喊道「不要挑食！」

少年愣了一下继而挥动两下右手边转头边示意知道了。

 

*  
大仓今年已经是十八岁。算起来和锦户亮是同龄。只不过身份信息上写的是二十五岁，所以一直被锦户误认为大仓是前辈。

我就是前辈。大仓突然脑子一转，理直气壮的想。

大仓今年刚被提拔成领班，不必再外出送快递了。而那张被他光明正大[拿]来的照片，被贴在床头，他没有用相框，只是随便用美纹纸贴了顶端粘在墙上。

大仓趴在床上近距离盯着那张照片。「可比你当年厉害多了。」大仓一脸骄傲的看着照片上的男人。

拇指和食指一交叉轻轻弹上相片的底端，单薄的相纸在空气中上下跳动一下，就浮在半空中恢复平静。

 

*  
十一月的天气带着要入冬的凉意，大仓披上一件厚外套出了门。

「kimi君。」  
大仓取来泉水倒在墓碑上。他以前还喜欢坐在这里和横山裕说话，近几年倒是不会了，只是坐在这里一起看一下夕阳西下就可以让心灵平静。进入昼短夜长的冬季，若要一起看日落恐怕要让公司给自己早点下班了。大仓心想。

墓碑上的照片是男人五十岁照的，他向来不擅长面对镜头也不喜欢拍照，这张照片也是，年轻倒是被相机捕捉到了，看上去不过三十几岁却一脸呆相，没有拍出本人十分之一的美来。  
横山裕过世的时候仅仅五十二岁。  
像是上天怕他接下来无法再保持这年轻的面容就急忙把他匆匆回收了。

大仓今天没有带花，只是在上坡的路上摘了几株蒲公英。早在路上就被风吹散只留下光秃秃的枝干。  
大仓从口袋里掏出干瘪的植杆，煞有介事一本正经的摆在墓碑前排列整齐，忍不住联想到男人若是看到这幕定是无可奈何，噗嗤一声笑了。

 

*  
「不醉不归！！！！」

大仓刚刚打开门就想面无表情的把门用力关上顺便砸一下来者高挺的鼻梁。  
锦户亮举着两瓶红酒透过门缝眨巴着大眼睛讨好的笑笑。

「我被本市的公司录用啦————！」锦户用身体挤开那条大仓不情不愿开的小缝，穿着鞋走到地毯前把酒放下才回到玄关换鞋。

大仓无言的看着这一幕，「所以说，你换鞋和不换鞋有什么区别。」死盯着地上隐形的尘埃，大仓决定还是等祸害走了再一并收拾。

「啊？」锦户装傻的回看大仓。

「是实习还是正式录用？」大仓走到厨房准备做几个下酒菜，从冰箱取出胡萝卜和豆芽。

「正式啦———之后就一直呆在这边了。」锦户换了鞋就一路追到大仓身边，他正在切胡萝卜，菜刀仿佛在指尖跳舞。无论看几次锦户都觉得这个人去做快递员简直是暴殄天物，明明做厨子更能出人头地才是。

「哦——？要变成正式社会人了？」大仓把切好的胡萝盛进一个小碗里。

「是啊，我要快点赚钱好回报当年恩人收留我的恩情啊。」锦户亮点头如捣蒜。

「嗯，刚回来？」大仓又拿出鸡肉准备做下垂眼小型犬百吃不腻的炸鸡块。顺口问到「今晚在这过夜么？」

「嗯………不了。」

大仓抬头撞上一双黝黑深邃的眼睛。

「哦。」大仓面无表情的移开视线给鸡肉裹上蛋和面粉。

「所以社会人前辈有什么经验指导么？来来，采访一下。」半响锦户又笑起来，仿佛刚刚沉默的冷场并不存在一样。

 

所以…你为什么会这么弱啊，社会人前辈。  
锦户无言的看着两个人一起只喝了两瓶不到的残局，大仓已经阵亡，趴着倒在地毯上醉死过去。锦户放任他躺在地上先把桌子收拾了，准备洗了碗。回来之后发现对方还倒在地上，姿势都不带变的。

俯下身来小心的推了推大仓「大仓君、大仓君。我要走了。」  
回应他的是大仓极不耐烦的睁开眼并给了他一记眼刀。

「……………」锦户选手并没有气馁，继续轻柔的摇晃大仓「大仓君，去床上睡啦。」  
大仓没什么反应的趴在地上，露出因为酒精作用而泛红的耳尖。

锦户戳了戳他商量的问道「…那我扶你去床上？大仓君？我要开始扶你了哦，你、你不准打我....」  
小心翼翼的抚上大仓的大臂没有遭到反攻，锦户胆子大起来慢慢搀扶着大仓回到床上，看起来消瘦的身子其实很结实，短短十步不到的距离差点把小型犬压趴了。

 

锦户气喘吁吁的把大仓放到床上，正在犹豫要不要帮对方换个睡衣，大仓就不安分的扭动起来，喉间发出难耐的声音，嗯嗯啊啊的听的令锦户亮脸一红，不知道自己是不是应该立刻离开才好。

大仓扯着自己的领子胡乱的想解开，但是因为老是找不准位置，闹了半天也没实际的结果。锦户忍不住上前一步「好了好了，大仓君我帮你。」手刚刚捉到衣襟就被大仓抓着收紧了，顺带拽着锦户亮坐起来。

「大大大大大仓君？？？」锦户亮受到了惊吓，被抓着手抽开也不是被继续拉着也很奇怪。大仓滚烫的呼吸打在锦户的手背，带着节奏一下一下的挠人，冷色的月光打在他的脸上，紧闭的眼睛皱起几条细纹，睫毛上下无节奏的颤动着，脸上留下几道反光的水痕。  
这下锦户是彻底不敢动了，任由大仓抓着他的手，姿势扭曲的站在床前。

「kimi…kimi……」他听到身下的人带着委屈的嗓音唤道。大仓哭的很轻，可以说是毫无声息。

唯一的证据是、锦户注视着月光下那几道流动的泪痕反复在同一道轨迹上被浸湿。  
不自觉的回握上大仓的手，以他最大的力道，紧紧的握着。另一只手轻柔的的抚上大仓软软的头毛无声的轻哄着令他躺下。大仓安静下来，渐渐的抓着他的手没了力量。锦户小心的抽出自己的手，再也没想给他换衣服的事情。

锦户在厨房谷歌了解酒药调配方法，做好的药汤趁热喝效果最好，锦户没勇气叫醒熟睡的大仓，只是把汤放在床头柜。  
那里斜斜的贴着一张照片，锦户蹲下来借着月光看了一下。完全看不清五官的男人在夜色下泛着蓝光，只能看见侧面优美的下巴弧度和喉结，还有一只修长纤细的手。锦户又转头望向沉睡的男人，给他掖上被子后离开了房间。

 

*  
「还是单身好————」

锦户亮趴在拉面店的餐台上生无可恋。

大仓低头用上唇试了试热茶的温度，轻嘬一口。「别得了便宜还卖乖。」

锦户在社会已经摸爬滚打好几年，成功的长成了一个钻石王老五的形象，刘海全部梳到后面用发胶固定好，穿着西装的样子非常精干。若要让外人看，反而觉得锦户比大仓还成熟些。

「大仓君就像神仙一样呢。」锦户不满的轻哼。  
他和竹马安田的姐姐安子结了婚，虽然大仓没见过那位小姐，但是联想一下安田温柔的性格和锦户一副傲娇的样子，觉得对于锦户来说，最适合的莫过于这样温柔的年上恋人了。

对于我来说也一样。

大仓低头笑了笑没有回答，茶杯里竖起了一片叶子。大仓低头看着它，隐约还能从清澈的茶面看到自己的嘴角。

「大仓君不想结婚么？」安静中，锦户挠了挠脑袋看着桌上的呼叫铃，佯装随意的问了一句。

大仓喝下一口茶，悠悠的回答「我结过了。」 

「………………」锦户亮得到了自己预料外的答案，眼睛瞪的老大。「诶！？？？？」忍不住在公众场合发出无礼的大喊，锦户急忙自己捂住嘴，对周围人谴责的眼神点头示意抱歉。接着又匆匆扭过头紧盯着眼前看上去无欲无求的男人。

「小鬼，我的人生经历可是比你丰富多了。」 

「…………什么嘛…就比我大七岁…一副了不起的样子。」锦户撇着嘴抱怨忍不住又多问一句，

「在哪里结的婚？」 

杯子里竖起的茶叶像一叶小舟随着大仓转动茶杯，不徐不疾的飘着。大仓看着它出神，顿了顿微笑道。

「在我心里。」 

 

*  
大仓凑近床头柜前的照片，侧面打来的床头灯让照片上的一条细尘看着明显。

他有些不高兴的挨近，微热的唇瓣贴上冰冷的照片，就像横山常年低温的嘴唇。

再离远一些，那几条灰尘已经不见了，他满意的看着自己的杰作。 

「晚安 kimi君。」 

大仓关上了灯平静的躺下。 

 

*  
「天呐小孩子真的太麻烦啦————」 

大仓真是受够了锦户佯装抱怨实则炫耀的幼稚行为，毫不客气的拆穿「至少拜托你先停下手上网购婴儿用品的页面再说这句话。」顺手递了一盘甜虾刺身到老是一惊一乍的男人身边。还好升官了，现在钱多事少，不然哪有精力天天陪着锦户到处闲逛。

「哦。」锦户讪讪的收起手机。手指捏捏虾尾巴，又好奇的抬脸望向大仓。「大仓君有没有很喜欢，或者深爱的人？」

大仓给自己拿了一盘吞拿鱼刺身，不紧不慢的夹了一块。「有啊。」

锦户的脑子里一瞬间被［kimi］这个词占满了。带着些焦急和八卦凑近身边总是看上去心情毫无波动的男人。「谁？嗯不，我是说，他是什么样的人？」

大仓咽下吞拿鱼，面无表情的回答「我爸。」

「.........切...」锦户讨了个没趣，摸摸鼻尖终于不再折腾那条虾，换了乌冬面咬了一口。

 

沉默半响，察觉到男人没有继续发展话题的打算，锦户硬着头皮开启新的话题。「最近社会压力大，过劳死的好多呢。」

「哦。那你可要注意身体，还挑食呢。」大仓扫了一眼眼前的寿司，没几个是锦户能吃的。

「我是说你啊！空巢老人！」锦户听着矛头指向自己，气鼓鼓的回应「如果没有我一两个月把你拖出来一次，世界上都不会有人知道你是不是还活着，好吧？！」

大仓轻笑起来，「好好好，你是我这个世界上唯一的朋友了。可要记得帮我处理后事。」

锦户放下盘子，一副要打架的气势。「你还来劲了！」

大仓佯装很怕，往旁边挪动一下。看身侧的小型犬是真的有些生气了才语气平和的回道，「放心吧，我一定会长命百岁的。」

锦户盯着对方的眼睛还没坚持半秒就败下阵来，只能嘴上犟着还一句，「没到一百岁我可不帮你处理任何事情。」

 

*  
时间差不多了。

大仓起身收起最近一直断断续续在看——终于知道了结局的书，把书签取出来插回笔筒里，接着将那本书摆回原位。

大仓今年已经三十一岁了。  
下午三点，他洗完澡站在镜子前面，斑驳的伤痕狰狞的挂在身上。大仓摸了摸腰侧最要命的一条，接着套上背心和衬衫。西裤拉到腰间系上皮带。

门铃响的时候大仓刚刚弄好头发，三七分的卷发纹理明确，鬓角的长度恰到好处的精神。  
门口是一个带着面罩的少年，个头很小只到大仓胸口。

「与你同在。」他捂着心口朝大仓鞠了一躬。

大仓不禁在心里翻了个白眼，toppo这中二恶趣味，选择的暗号还是一如既往让人鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。表面上却没什么嫌弃之情，点了点头回复道「与你同在。」

 

「你等一下，我现在去拿。」大仓对少年吩咐一声就进了房间。

少年乖顺的点头。

过一会大仓就取来了陪自己征战多年的爱刀递给少年。对方接过沉甸甸的刀具，先是查看了一下外观，接着让刀出鞘，明亮耀眼的银光明晃晃的照映在少年的瞳孔里，他的眼球在光芒下呈金棕色。「好漂亮。」他看着刀刃由衷的赞叹道。

「那是当然。」大仓有些骄傲。他打量着少年，这孩子是toppo选出来的，那应该是他手上最优秀的孩子了，若是我的刀配他似乎也不可惜。

面罩少年很快就欣赏完，利落的将刀收回刀鞘，背着手询问道「先生还有什么要求么？」

大仓望向全身镜，他极少穿西装，现在镜子里印出的人高大帅气，像一颗挺拔的小树。  
「我觉得还差一个帽子。」他端详了一会回答道。

少年了然的点头，从身后的背包里掏出一顶黑色的礼帽。大仓的西装是深灰色的，上面有银色的细条纹，配黑色的礼帽虽不能说是绝妙，但至少也不怪。大仓接过帽子戴在头上。

「现在可以了。」大仓转身坐回了刚刚看书的单人沙发。  
少年点点头，反扣上门。

kimi君，和你约定的长命百岁，我可是做到了。

大仓坐在沙发上，闭上眼睛，梳理整齐的头发末端被拢进帽子里，看起来优雅得体。  
嘴角挑起的微笑与其说安详不如说是幸福。  
白衬衫上自胸口溢出大丽花的图样，红色的花朵顺着棉布缓慢平静的蔓延，美的动人心魄。

 

*  
正值初夏，接近傍晚的天空透着一丝春末的凉意。天空笼罩上金色和橙红，鲜艳斑斓的往名为地球的天花板上泼洒彩墨。而锦户显然不是一个会站在路边赏景的人，此时他正在一块墓碑前仿佛一个强迫症患者一样努力的揪着杂草。

「这是谁？」安子扬扬下巴示意。

锦户停下手里的动作，只顺着安子的方向看了一眼又重新开始手上的作业。「不知道。」

安子软软的笑起来「小亮真奇怪，明明不认识却费尽心机的要把大仓君葬在他身边呢。」

锦户听到妻子的话才抬起头好好的看了一眼那块碑，上面的照片就遗照来说有些莫名其妙，既不庄重也没有让人联想起逝者生前美好的要素。  
男人木然的盯着镜头，看上去呆呆的，丰润的双唇微微张开。而且上面写着享年五十二岁，但这张照片看上去至多三十几岁，总之一切都是莫名其妙。

锦户拽起一株野草再看看自己眼前的墓碑。  
上面放照片的地方空空旷旷，竟是连遗照都没有，简直要被气死了。神秘主义还可以这么玩么？

「虽然不认识、」锦户猛拽几下有些顽固的杂草，那些黄绿色的妖精一定在地底下生了纠结的根，老半天也毫无动静。锦户呼出一口气有些颓唐的放开手，看着那恼人的空白处顿了顿。

「但是我想，若在这里大仓君一定会高兴的。」

 

-END-


End file.
